


Unwilling Participant

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Daryl Dixon is unwilling to participate in the group's holiday preparations, so Carol is sent to convince him.Written for Fandom Stocking 2018





	Unwilling Participant

Daryl Dixon walked the perimeter of the prison yard, his eyes scanning the chain link fence for any weaknesses of instability caused by a build up of Walkers. He preferred being in the open than cooped up inside the prison, even if he had to listen to the continuous growling and snarling sounds the Walkers lined up on the other side of the fence, made.   
He especially wasn't keen on being inside while everyone else was in full-blown holiday mode. Christmas was the next day, and the women of their group had decided a few weeks back that they had a lot to celebrate.   
They had a safe place to live, plenty of food and supplies, Hershel had survived being bitten, and their group was intact.   
Celebrating Christmas or any holiday really, wasn't something he was accustomed to doing. His childhood had been hellish and he couldn't remember a time when his family celebrated anything.   
A slight sound behind him, had him whirling around, bringing up his crossbow. A slight figure with graying hair stood a short distance away from him.   
A slight sound behind him, had him whirling around, brining up his crossbow. A light figure with graying hair stood a short distance away from him.   
"A bit trigger happy tonight, aren't you Pookie?"   
Daryl snorted and lowered his crossbow. He could hear the laughter in Carol Peletier's voice as she crossed the short distance between them.   
"You all done with the decorating and merry-making?" He continued walking the perimeter forcing Carol to fall into step beside him.   
"Nope. I was sent out her to get you to come join us."   
"Someone needs to be on watch."   
"Whether you want to or not Scrooge, you are joining us in the festivities."   
Carol grabbed him by the arm and started tagging him across the grass toward the buildings.   
Daryl dug the heels of his boots into the soft ground and tried to shake loose her hold on his arm. "Let me go, damn it!"   
Carol turned abruptly and faced him. "Either you come willingly, or I'll resort to more drastic measures to make you."   
"Oh, really?" Daryl glared at her.   
"Try me." Carol held her ground, meeting his glare with one of her own.   
Moments ticked by as they glared at each other.   
Finally, Daryl growled out, "Fine."   
Carol turned and immediately started walking toward the buildings again, trusting that he would follow her. Cursing under his breath, Daryl started after her, and braced himself for what was to come.


End file.
